


They Were Beautiful

by seleniticexplorer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Post-Game, Waylon never escaped, whistleblower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon never escaped Mount Massive Asylum and has to live out the rest of his days as "The Bride".  But sometimes, in brief moments of peace, he remembers his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever posted anywhere and I don't know what I'm doing. Rated M mostly because it's Outlast. Enjoy~! :'D

Mount Massive Asylum was deathly silent that night. Or at least, Waylon assumed it was nighttime - he hadn’t seen anything but the grimy, blood- and excrement- coated walls of the room he was currently lying in for days.

Eddie was beside him, asleep at last. It was only in these moments, few and far between, when the man actually slept that Waylon felt any semblance of safety. Barely daring to breathe for fear of waking Gluskin, Waylon pushed himself up into a sitting position, his legs dangling off the edge of the cot. He didn’t bother to lift his stained skirt anymore to see how the infected leg was doing…

Instead, he just sat, out of Gluskin’s reach for the moment, just breathing, meditating as he always did on times past, cherishing the fading memories. He went through them every night, vigilantly, even when he was nearly delirious from pain or hunger.

As he picked at the stitches on his gown, Waylon’s pale, thin face broke into a semblance of a smile. “You know, Lisa looked so nice in her wedding dress,” he breathed, voice not even at a proper whisper. “Her sister'd put these pretty little white flowers in her hair. I think they were Jasmine or something… She hated wearing the high-heels so she got married barefoot.”

He choked on a laugh, glancing down at his own scarred body. “And of course, the dress actually fit her...”

He glanced around the room, dead, blood-shot eyes searching. “It’s kinda pathetic, I mean… I remember those things, but I… I can’t picture the boys’ smiles… Or... or hear her laugh now… Even if I ever did get out of here, I wouldn’t be able to… to make love with her anymore, or even be a good husband, take care of her and Sam and David…”

His hands tightened into fists in the folds of the dress as tears stung his eyes.

“Lisa…” he rasped, his ghost of a voice trembling. “Sam… D - David… _They_ were beautiful.”


End file.
